


Division

by gleefulmusings



Series: Crossing Boundaries [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: Guts. Cordelia has them.





	Division

“What’s with your hair?”

The Doctor offered an exaggerated blink and peered up at her. “Excuse me?”

“Your hair. How does it stay up like that? What’s in it? Wax?”

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“With what? Fiddling under the floor again? How much maintenance does this thing need, anyway? Or is just that you suck as a mechanic?”

The TARDIS, the treacherous beast, whirred her agreement with that conclusion.

“Ungrateful cow,” the Doctor muttered.

“What did you call me?”

He sighed. “Not you, Cordelia. Although, there are times when …”

She raised a brow. “When what? Say it.”

He slowly exhaled through his nose. “Fine,” he bit out. “There are times I wish they were still here rather than you.”

She felt the sting, but ignored it, snorting instead. “Well, maybe if you got off your narrow ass and stopped feeling sorry for yourself, we could figure out a way to get them back.”

He gnashed his teeth. “I’ve already explained. Xander and Kurt are …”

She waved a hand in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. They’re in a _parallel world_ , and the worlds can _never_ cross or the universe will plunge into _darkness_. Spare me the sermon; I’ve heard it before.” 

He couldn’t believe her gall. He almost appreciated it.

She blew a lock of hair out of her face. “Let me tell _you_ something, Doctor. I don’t know anything about physics or time travel or other dimensions. What I  _do_  know is Xander. And if you think he’s sitting on his cute ass over in that other world waiting for him and Kurt to be rescued, think again.

“He’s  _doing_  something.” She bit her lip. “Probably the  _wrong_  thing, which could very well end up obliterating existence as we know it, but at least he’s trying.”

She shook her head in dismay. “You just sit here and fix things. That’s so destructive!”

He stared.

“Why can’t you admit you  _miss_  Xander and Kurt, that you  _love_  Xander and Kurt, and that you want them back? I do, too! So let’s go get them!”

“It’s not that easy!” he exploded.

She grinned. “But not impossible?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You did.”

“Did not.”

“You so did.”

“I did not!”

She curled a lip, grabbed her purse, and began stalking toward the door.

“Where are you going?” he shouted.

“I'm going to pick up Rose at Jackie's, and then we're off to find Jack and Santana!” she screamed. “At least I can count on them.”

“Jack can’t cross dimensions!”

“Maybe one of his nifty Torchwood devices can!” she roared, before turning on her heel and glaring at him.

He was taken aback by the tears coursing down her face. “Cordelia, I want them back, too.”

Her look was pained. “Just not enough to fight for them. That’s the difference between us, Doctor. I’ve spent my life fighting things I don’t understand, and the only thing I know for sure is that they need to be fought.  _This_ needs fighting, and the old you would have known that. So, if you’re not going to help me, I’ll find someone who will.”


End file.
